wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake up, Danny
Wake up, Danny is the Taiwanese Wiggles' version of Wake Up Jeff! and Wake Up, Lachy!. It is shown on their videos 大家來Wiggle! and Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場. Song Credits * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Lyrics English: Wake Up Danny! Everybody's wiggling Wake Up Danny! We really need you Wake Up Danny! You're missing all the fun now Wake Up Danny, before the day's through! What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring What's that sound? It's not Carlos or Anni; (2006: Arthur or Vivi) Arthur's awake so let's have another guess now; (2006: Samuel) Oh my goodness, it must be Danny! Wake Up Danny! Everybody's wiggling Wake Up Danny! We really need you Wake Up Danny! You're missing all the fun now Wake Up Danny, before the day's through! Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses Wags the Dog is digging up bones Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles Wake Up, Danny, We need you for the show! Wake Up Danny! Everybody's wiggling Wake Up Danny! We really need you Wake Up Danny! You're missing all the fun now Wake Up Danny, before the day's through! Lyrics V.2 Wake Up Danny! Everybody's wiggling Wake Up Danny! We really need you Wake Up Danny! You're missing all the fun now Wake Up Danny, before the day's through! What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring What's that sound? It's not Arthur or Vivi Samuel's awake so let's have another guess now Oh my goodness, it must be Danny! Wake Up Danny! Everybody's wiggling Wake Up Danny! We really need you Wake Up Danny! You're missing all the fun now Wake Up Danny, before the day's through! Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses Wags the Dog is digging up bones Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles Wake Up, Danny, We need you for the show! Wake Up Danny! Everybody's wiggling Wake Up Danny! We really need you Wake Up Danny! You're missing all the fun now Wake Up Danny, before the day's through! Original Mandarin lyrics: Wake up Danny, 扭扭舞一開始 'Wake up Danny, 一起來'跳 Wake up Danny, party就要結束 Wake up Danny, 太陽下山了! 聽聽聲音 有人呼呼大睡 聽聽聲音不是Carlos或Anni; (2006: Arthur或Vivi) Arthur也在這兒猜猜還會是誰 (2006: Samuel) 噢 天啊 一定是Danny Wake up Danny, 扭扭舞一開始 'Wake up Danny, 一起來'跳 Wake up Danny, party就要結束 Wake up Danny, 太陽下山了! 小恐龍Dorothy嘴悝嚼著玫瑰 狗狗Wags在挖骨頭 章魚Henry轉圈圈跳舞 Wake up Danny, 我們需要你 Wake up Danny, 扭扭舞一開始 'Wake up Danny, 一起來'跳 Wake up Danny, party就要結束 Wake up Danny, 太陽下山了! 'Mandarin to English translations' Wake up Danny, the beginning of the twist dance Wake up Danny, jump together Wake up Danny, party is coming to an end Wake up Danny, the sun is down! Listen to the sound, someone is screaming Listening to the sound is not Carlos or Anni; (2006: Arthur or Vivi) Arthur is also guessing who it will be here (2006: Samuel) Oh, my god, it must be Danny. Wake up Danny, the beginning of the twist dance Wake up Danny, jump together Wake up Danny, party is coming to an end Wake up Danny, the sun is down! Little dinosaur Dorothy mouth chewing a rose Dog Wags is digging bones Octopus Henry dances in a circle Wake up Danny, we need you Wake up Danny, the beginning of the twist dance Wake up Danny, jump together Wake up Danny, party is coming to an end Wake up Danny, the sun is down! Trivia * The instrumental track was later used in the opening and closing credits of It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! and then in Wake Up, Lachy!. Gallery WakeUpDanny!-Live.jpg|Live concert WakeUpDanny!-2006.jpg|2006 version Appearances Video Appearances * 大家來Wiggle! * Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場 Album Appearances * 大家來Wiggle! TV Specials * The Wiggles Take on the World Category:Wiggles songs Category:Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Music Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場 Songs